


drabbles

by nullvalue



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvalue/pseuds/nullvalue





	1. Chapter 1

A hooded girl knocks on the door; one of a million identical cubes. It opens. Inside is another girl, repairing her own leg on the table.

The walls are covered in the minuscule cityscapes of motherboards, chips, circuitry, dust.

"Eye got shot out," she announces casually, showing the blasted wound around her empty socket.

"Again?" The other turns and sighs, reattaching her leg and stepping over to a drawer-- full of eyes.

"Don't worry, brought a trade." Hooded one holds out a bag with a single eye, civilian grade.

"Ah, I see," says the other. "An eye for an eye."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eye."

The necromancer plucks out a myopic eye with a practiced hand, letting the optic nerve hang off like a picked flower's roots.

Her apprentice provides another: unnatural, with obsidian sclera and glittering ruby iris.

"Do you enjoy this work?" asks the apprentice, hiding their shameful secret squeamishness.

"Of course," she replies, spinning the new eye in its socket, grafted in by tiny runes. "There's a simple, childish appeal to it."

"...Childish?"

"Well." The flesh-shaper stops. "Realizing bodies are mere dolls of flesh and bone, dumbly beholden to physics, breaking and bending as you pull-- isn't that exciting for anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone there?"

The young scavenger sweeps her flashlight over the abandoned apartment. Empty. Must have evacuated when the war started, and left most of their things behind. Did they expect no one to break in while they were out?

"Sorry... not how it works," she mumbles, carefully opening a door-- and freezing solid, eyes wide.

A veritable treasure trove.

"Holy shit..." she gasps, stepping in. Posters, manga, cute figures, body pillow, gaming computer and a whole library of anime DVDs.

It's enough to make her cry. She'd forgotten this-- the luxuries of normal life.

"Well... time to become a shut-in!"


	4. Chapter 4

In just one day, my whole life has changed.

Here I was just drifting through the same old routine, going to school, hanging out at the same table every day, playing games at home. Then I learn I'm in a game myself.

And apparently, unlike a select few, I'm 'not a real person.' I'm an NPC.

An NPC. A nothing, a fabrication. Is that really all I am? Some code?

I feel... Cheated. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

I won't just be deleted-- I'm not going to die a nothing.

I'm going to tear it all apart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apart from the pissing rain, nice day out."

Smoking out on the stoop, watching the bourgeoise filter into the trendy new café to avoid the rain, a gentle weight alights upon her shoulders, presses into her back. The vague prickling discomfort tells her who it is.

"I don't know why you keep coming down here," says the demon, letting out a smoky sigh, flicking off excess ash. "Isn't it paradise up there?"

"Maybe for some people," the angel replies, "but you're my paradise!"

"You're fucked up in the head."

"Haha, so are you! That's why the sex is so great."


	6. Chapter 6

Great.

Here we go again.

I'm in the fucking prison. Dark. I know the way out. I've followed it so many times now. Through the smashed doors, out the lockpicked entrance. Same prison, same path, same cars.

Fuck this, man. I want to kill something.

When I get to town it's still full of shambling idiots. Reeks of rotten flesh-- not that I mind. Gotta find a weapon. Something good! Maybe this pipe--

Ah shit.

Big one comes up from behind too fast to react. There goes my skull. Everything's dark-- then I wake up.

Great.

Here we go again.


End file.
